Marauders: Life and Death
by absolutDNX
Summary: Mientras el mundo mágico vive una era oscura, una generación de magos que marcará la historia con sangre comienza a gestarse. CHAPT. 3 UP![MWPP era][PTCA]
1. Una fiesta un tanto Aburrida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, y yo no gano nada con hacer esto más que sus reviews, asi que sean justos pues!**

**N/A: Aqui les dejo un nuevo fic, acerca de los merodeadores, sus siete años en Hogwarts, y, si se portan bien en los reviews, después de Hogwarts también. A pesar de que los amantes de Rem no les gustará (en este fic aun no aparece), seguro les gustará el segundo chapt., asi que leanlo. Y dejen reviews!**

**Nota 1: Los padres de Sirius se llaman Orión Black y Walburga Black, y los de JamesJoseph Potter yMarie Potter.**

**Nota 2: A lo largo del fic usaré los motes en inglés.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Una fiesta un tanto extraña**

_"La amistad es como las estrellas; aunque uno no las vea siempre están ahi."_

_Tradición Popular._

Se terminó de poner el traje de mala gana. El verde le quedaba bien, pero él era rojo de alma. Su padre lo obligaba a usar trajes de verde, verde esmeralda. _"El verde demuestra sobriedad, prestigio, clase, y es el color de los ojos de tu madre"_. Que sarta de estupideces. Aunque sí, el verde se le veía bien. Se miró al espejo, y un chico de 10 años le devolvió la mirada, que aunque insegura, demostraba la sangre pura que recorría por sus venas.

James Potter iba a su primera fiesta de magos, todos sangre pura. Los Black daban su fiesta anual, y James estaba por primera vez invitado. No es que la idea le hiciera mucha gracia.

- ¡James, apúrate!

Ya puesta la túnica de gala verde, bajó con decisión a la sala. Ahí sus padres, Joseph y Marie, lo esperaban impacientes. Estaban llegando tarde. Joseph, de pelo negro, largo y tomado en una coleta, de ojos color cobrizo y expresión jovial, estaba vestido con un traje negro. Marie, de pelo castaño, hasta los hombros, de ojos verde esmeralda, usaba un vestido color rojo sangre, que contrastaba con su piel de porcelana. Joseph era Slytherin, mientras que Marie era Gryffindor. Pero congeniaban bien, y James admiraba a sus padres.

- Bueno, estamos listos. ¡Vamonos!

James no entendía. Cúal era el apuro si se aparecerían en el jardin de los Black? En un segundo estarían allá, saludando a los presentes.

Usando la aparición conjunta, llegaron en cuestión de segundos. Entraron, y James miró a su alrededor, buscando gente de su edad con quien conversar. Había un grupo de jovenes, de edades bordeando los 18 años. Y, al lado de la mesita de los aperitivos, unos niños de su edad. James se acercó como pudo a los niños, y comprendió que estaban juntos por obligación. El más alto, de pelo negro y largo, mostraba facciones arrogantes. Sus ojos, grises, miraban a todos con desconfianza. El otro, un chiquillo bajito, regordete y con cara de asustado, de pelo corto y castaño, miraba a todos con temor. Y un niño de 7 años, con cara parecida a la de el más alto, pero mas risueña e infantil. Los otros no daban la cara a James, y cuando éste se acercó, se alejaron hacia sus padres.

- ¡Hola! Soy James, James Potter. ¿Y ustedes son... ?

- Sirius Black -Respondió el más alto, y lo miró con una sonrisa forzada.

- Pe-pe-peter Pettigrew -Respondió el otro, mirándolo con temor.

- ¡Gusto en conocerlos! Una pregunta¿qué hacen aqui parados?

- Tu también te aburres¿verdad? -Preguntó Sirius, y lo miró con una sonrisa, ya no forzada.

- Sí, es decepcionante. Yo pensaba que había más movimiento en estas... ¿las llaman fiestas? -Sirius rió, y Peter esbozó una sonrisa.

- Si quieres podemos subir a mi cuarto; allí al menos podemos conversar tranquilos.

- Seguro, Black.

- Llámame Sirius, amigo.

- Está bien, Sirius.

Subieron sigilosamente las escaleras, y cuando habían llegado arriba, una voz de mujer los detuvo, helándoles la sangre.

- Sirius... Que agradable sorpresa.

Una muchacha de 19 años, morena, con una túnica de seda roja que remarcaba sus atributos físicos, de facciones agresivas, los miraba desde el pie de la escalera. Un hombre alto, con traje negro y guantes de cuero, con una cara inhumanamente inexpresiva, los miraba, al lado de la chica.

- ¿A dónde se suponen que van, chicos?

- No te interesa, Bellatrix -Declaró Sirius, visiblemente molesto.

- ¿A sí? Pues a tu madre si le interesará. ¿Verdad, Rodolphus?

- Eh... claro, Bella.

- ¡Tía Walburga!

A pesar del grito de Bellatrix, nadie fue a la escalera, y Bella hizo una mueca que suponía felicidad.

- Cállate, víbora venenosa.

- No me digas. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que te deje pasar sin problemas?

- Estoy dispuesto a escupirte en la cara, Bella.

- Cuida tus palabras, muchacho -Dijo Rodolphus, y sus ojos denotaron por primera vez un dejo de furia.

- Vamos, salgan del camino, por favor -James hablaba con jovialidad, pensando que sólo le hacían una broma a su primo-. Sólo subiremos. No me digan que disfrutan de esta fiesta.

- Pues fíjate que si, Potter. Está bien, pero me deberán un favor. Roddie, vámonos -El joven asintió levemente, y se movió a un lado, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Los tres chicos pasaron, mientras Bellatrix hacía musarañas a Sirius por la espalda. Llegaron a la pieza de éste, conversando nuevamente. Al cabo de un momento, cuando veían una revista de Quidditch, golpearon a la puerta.

- ¡Debe ser mi madre!

- ¡No, soy Andrómeda! -Respondió una voz amortiguada detrás de la puerta. James abrió la puerta, y una chica de 17 años lo saludó, con un guiño. Era castaña, alta, esbelta, y tenía los mismos ojos que Sirius: grises pero afables.

- Sirius¿qué hacen?

- Estamos conversando de quidditch. Ella es Andrómeda, mi prima. Y es la Cazadora de Ravenclaw, por cierto -Le dedicó una sonrisa, y ella rió.

- ¿Cazadora¡Uau, yo quiero participar del equipo de mi casa tambien!

- Sí, tienes razón, James. Yo siempre he querido ser Golpeador.

Asi siguieron hablando de quidditch, y la fiesta se hizo algo más entretenida. Luego de la conversación, bajaron a la fiesta, que se había apagado un poco.

- ¿Quién es ella, Sirius?

- Es Narcissa, mi prima. Es la hermana de Bella y Andrómeda. Y... no te acerques a ella si quieres vivir, porque Malfoy te está mirando.

Un chico de 15 años, rubio y con cara de arrogante, miraba a James con furia.

- ¿Ese no es Lucius Malfoy?

- Sí, es Lucius. Su padre, Abraxas Malfoy, pasa aqui todos los días. Es igual o peor que él.

- Ah, ya veo. ¿Y esos son... ?

- Rabastan Lestrange, hermano de Rodolphus. Y esa es Kendra Baggins. Sí, es de nuestra edad. Y sí, es rara -Agregó al ver la mirada de James, que se posó en unos pendientes con forma de rabanitos que la chica llevaba-. Y esos de allá son Amos Diggory y Molly Prewett, mi prima lejana.

Amos Diggory, un chico de pelo castaño claro con lentes tomaba un trago de whisky. La mujer, Molly Prewett, también era pelirroja, pero su cara era más "Black". De tanto en tanto, gente se iba. De pronto, una discusión se escuchó por toda la casa.

- ¡ORIÓN, POR DIOS, NO HARÉ TAL COSA!

- ¡Joseph, vamos, no eres como yo creía!

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO, ORIÓN¡ME VOY DE ESTA CASA!

Joseph Potter, furioso, tomó a Marie por un brazo, y a James con el otro. Al salir arrastrado por su padre, James sólo pudo decirle algo a su amigo Black.

- Ádios, Sirius, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

**N/A: Como pueden ver, este fic es sólo de los merodeadores, y, a pesar de que no será lo mismo, Bella no aparecerá mucho (lo siento Joanne). Aquí aún no conocen a Remus, ni a Snivellus, porque ambos son de familias impuras. El siguiente capítulo, creo que a algunos les parecerá algo... interesante. Dejen reviews, firmados para recibir respuesta, y no me jodan con el típico "actualiza YA!" porque si no me blokeo. Xauz!**

**Darnox**


	2. El chico Lunar

**N/A: Aki esta el segundo chapt. de esta serie, ke espero esten leyendo más de alguno. Ha pasado 1 año y unos meses desde el anterior, y James y Sirius no se han visto. Aki hace su aparición estelar Remsie, Lily y Snivellus.Enjoy Reading!**

**-Capítulo 2-**

**El chico lunar**

Eran las 4:00AM, y se despertó sobresaltado. Debía dormir, en unas horas más estaría en el tren escarlata de Hogwarts, y se vería con Sirius y Peter. Pero no tenía sueño. Se levantó con lentitud, y se vistió. Cerca de las 5:00AM ya estaba en la cocina, desayunando. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Llevaba ya 2 meses esperando este día, y no lo podía estropear -o al menos no debía-. Cuando ya eran las 5:35AM, sus padres bajaron a desayunar. Tomó uno de los libros -_"Historia de Hogwarts"_-, y siguió su lectura. Cuando terminaba cada párrafo, una extraña sensación le recorría las entrañas, y deseaba más estar en Hogwarts.

- Eh... James. ¿Estás listo?

- Sí.

- Bueno, vámonos. El Señor Shaft dijo que abriría la Red Flu de Hogsmeade a las 6:15AM, así que podemos comenzar a prepararnos.

- Padre, si no te molesta, preferiría irme en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Según el libro -Señaló el que tenía en sus manos- es ahí donde la mayoría de sus alumnos conocen a sus amigos.

- Pero James, el Expreso no sale hasta las 8:15AM, tendríamos que esperar mucho más.

- No es problema, así tengo tiempo de terminar el capítulo 5.

- Está bien. Pero nos iremos a las 7:30AM, y tendrás que esperar adentro. No me gusta esto de llegar tarde.

Asi transcurrió el tiempo, y James, ansioso, dejó el libro a las 7:20AM, en el capítulo 6: _"Los mítos de los fundadores"_. Bajó su baúl, y esperó en la puerta a sus padres, que vestían de _muggles_ para usar el tren subterráneo. Llegaron a King Cross a las 7:38AM, y James entró en el tren, vacío. Sus padres se despidieron de él, y abandonaron la plataforma. Entonces comenzó a buscar un compartimiento adecuado, algo demasiado fácil porque el tren estaba vacío. De pronto, una puerta de uno de los compartimientos se abrió, y un chico de pelo negro y piel cetrina se asomó. Llevaba ya puesta la túnica de Hogwarts, y miró a James, asustado.

- ¡Hola! Yo soy James Potter. Y tu eres...

- Severus Snape. ¿Sabes que hora es?

- Me parece que las 7:40AM, pero no te preocupes. Según la _Historia de Hogwarts_, la mayor parte de la acción en el tren comienza a...

- Disculpa si sueno cortante, pero _no_ me interesa la _Historia de Hogwarts_. Es sólo un lugar donde aprender a canalizar los grandes poderes con los que fui dotado -Se miró las manos, con una cara de asombro, como si mirara una montaña de oro-, y luego quizas ni siquiera vuelva a pisar su suelo.

En ese momento subieron un tropel de niños, todos arrastrando sus baúles. James miró extrañado a Severus, que se metió en su compartimiento sin decir una palabra más. James siguió hasta el penúltimo compartimiento, y al rato Sirius llegó y se sentó con él.

- Eh... hola, Sirius -James aún se sentía compungido por los gritos que sus padres se habían lanzado en esa discusión.

- ¡Hola, James¿Qué te pasa? Estas... raro.

- Es que... ya sabes, el problema de mi padre y el tuyo... me siento algo incómodo...

- ¿Era eso? -Preguntó Sirius entre carcajadas.-No te preocupes, yo no estoy relacionado con mi familia; tal ves con Andrómeda, y con Molly, pero con nadie más.

- ¡Ah! -Exclamó James con un resoplido.-Eso lo cambia todo. ¡Venga ese abrazo, compañero!

- Así me gusta. Ahora mira lo que he traído para...

Sirius se vió interrumpido por los sollozos de una persona detrás de la muralla; a pesar de que las murallas eran de latón, éstos se escuchaban perfectamente. Sirius miró a James con cara de asombro, y luego rió; en cambio James se paró rápidamente y salió del compartimiento. De dos pasos llegó a la puerta del compartimiento sucesor, y la abrió. Una chica pelirroja lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras un chico de pelo castaño oscuro trataba de calmarla. Cuando lo vieron entrar, la chica trató de calmar los sollozos, pero sólo consiguió ahogarse. James estiró su varita y dijo _"¡Anapneo!"_ y la chica dió un largo respiro. Luego, lo miró con los ojos llorosos, y miró a su acompañante, que no se molestó en mirar a James, y seguía mirándola, preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucedía aquí?

- ¿Tú eres un... profesor? -Preguntó la chica, mirándolo preocupada.

- Eso es imposible, Lily. Él tiene la misma edad que nosotros.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Remus Lupin. Y tú debes ser... James Potter¿verdad?

- Eh... sí -Respondió algo avergonzado James-. ¿Y qué sucedía?

- Es que Lily... Lily Evans, ella está un poquito... nerviosa por su primer día -Dijo el chico, y esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó una voz detrás de James, sucedida por la cabeza de Sirius. El chico tenía una expresión rara, como de risa y asombro, y se veía raro, ya que sólo asomaba su cabeza, y no se le veía el cuello, por lo largo que llevaba el pelo. Lily se escondió detrás de la capa verde de viaje que llevaba encima.

- Es esta chica, que está nerviosa -Dijo James, y miró a Sirius.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Remus Lupin -El chico le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto desabrida- y Lily Evans -La chica asomó sus ojos verdes por sobre la capa-. Bueno, si necesitan algo...

- ¿Qué si necesitan algo? -Preguntó Sirius, riendo.-¡Siempre tan considerado, James! Bueno, nos vemos en la selección de casas -Agarró a James por el cuello, y lo tiró hacia atrás. James le dedicó una última sonrisa a Lily, y se despidió con la mano.

Sirius no soltó a James hasta que estuvieron dentro del compartimiento. Una vez ahí, se tiró sobre uno de los asientos acolchados, y James lo imitó. Cuando Sirius se logró poner derecho (había caído hacia el lado, y se había dado un golpe en la muralla de latón, provocando un ruido sordo), acribilló a James con preguntas, sin disimular una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Te gusta la pelirroja?

- ¡Qué va! Si apenas la logré ver...

- Pero te enamoraste a primera vista¿verdad?

- ¡Te he dicho que no! Aunque no niego que es bonita, pero... ¡no me mires así, Sirius!

- Claro. No te gusta, pero la encontraste bonita. ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

- ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

- Ja ja ja -Dijo Sirius con sarcasmo-. ¿Me vas a negar que te gusta?

- No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te responda¿verdad?

- No -Afirmó Sirius con una sonrisa bailarina en el rostro, lo cual irritaba a James.

- Entonces pierdes el tiempo. No te voy a responder. Esa respuesta ni yo la sé.

- ¡Hola, chicos!

- ¡Ah¡Qué demonios¿Peter? -Dijo Sirius, cayéndose del asiento, asustado.

- Sí -Dijo el aludido, que estaba parado en la puerta del compartimiento. Llevaba una túnica (aparentemente de gala) morada, con los bordes rojos. Sirius hizo como que buscaba algo en la rejilla de arriba del compartimiento para disimular su risa, y James se apartó para que el chico se sentase-. Los he estado buscando durante una hora más o menos.

- ¿Qué es _esa cosa_ que llevas puesta? -Preguntó Sirius, tratando de abolir el deseo de echarse a reír por el piso.

- Es una túnica de mi padre. Él estudió en Beauxbatons, y ésto -Dijo señalando la túnica- es lo que él usaba. No me gusta -Añadió, con cara de asco- pero mi padre se negó a comprarme otra túnica hasta que pase el primer día. Las demás me las manda vía lechuza.

- Pero mientras tanto -Dijo Sirius, y con un movimiento de su varita le sacó la túnica- no llevarás esto si estás con nosotros.

- Yo tengo una túnica más pequeña -Aportó James, y sacó una túnica negra de su baúl.

- ¡Gracias, chicos! Mañana mismo mando ésta cosa con Scabbers.

- ¿Quién es Scabbers? -Preguntaron Sirius y James al unísono.

- Es mi lechuza -Dijo, y sacó una jaula de detrás suyo. Una lechuza pequeñísima y grís se asomó, mirando con un ojo empañado-. Era de mi abuelo, por eso está tan maltratada.

- Eso no importa. Mientras vuele, y sepas hacer un encantamiento alijerador o reductor, es pan comido.

- ¿Saben quiénes serán nuestros profesores?

- Me parece que sí -Dijo James, y sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo-. Encantamientos es con el profesor Filius Flitwick, Transformaciones con la profesora Minerva McGonagall, Pociones con el profesor Horace Slughorn, Historia de la magia con el profesor Baltasar Binns, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con la profesora Corina Anders y Herbología con la profesora Pomona Sprout. Me parece que esos son todos los de este año.

- ¿Y tú de donde sacas tanta información?

- Mi padre pertenece al consejo escolar.

- ¿Y te viniste en el tren, a pesar de poder ir en Red Flu, a Hogsmeade?

- Lo hice por ustedes.

- Me halagas, James. No creí que harías esto por mí... digo, por nosotros -Dijo Sirius con sorna, y se rió. En cambio, Peter lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, asimilando el hecho de que un amigo había preferido irse con él en el tren a estar en Hogsmeade durante todo un día, posiblemente la última vez en 3 años.

- ¿Lo hiciste... por nosotros?

- Sí -Respondió James, y miró al piso-. No me vayas a molestar tu tambien.

- No. Yo no... a mi si me halagas, James. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por mi -Peter miró con admiración a James, y Sirius se desternilló de la risa, frotándose el vientre.

Siguieron conversando durante todo el día, y a las 7 de la tarde se pusieron sus túnicas. Peter volvió a agradecer a James por el gesto, y salieron a la fría estación del tren. Un hombre pequeño, encorvado, y cara de asco los llamaba desde una esquina ("¡Los de primero por aquí!"). Le seguía una gata, y miraba a los alumnos como estudiándolos.

- Bueno, mocosos, yo soy Argus Filch, celador de Hogwarts. Si quieren pasar agradables siete años en el castillo, no harán nada malo ni me harán enojar. Y lo sabré; tengo "informadores" de los cuales ustedes no sospecharán.

- ¿Se refiere a esa gata que tiene detrás? -Preguntó Sirius, y los demás alumnos asintieron.

- ¡Mocoso insolente! -Chilló Filch, y lo agarró del brazo de la túnica.- ¡A ella te refieres como la señora Norris, niñato! -Sacudió a Sirius, hasta que éste lo agarró del brazo, y lo miró con furia en los ojos. Apretaba con tanta fuerza, que se le prendieron llamas en el abrigo que llevaba. Filch soltó un gritito ahogado, y las apagó con la mano.- ¿Alguien tiene otra estupidez que compartir con nosotros? Parece que nadie... ¿Qué te sucede? -Lily estaba llorando de nuevo, y Filch la miró con indiferencia.- Ven, niña, tu te vendrás conmigo en el bote. ¡Los demás, elijan uno y súbanse!

James, Sirius y Peter se subieron a uno de los botes, y, de pronto, Sirius se bajó.

- ¡Eh, tú, Lupin! -El aludido lo miró; estaba solo, y todos los demás botes estaban ocupados.- ¿Qué te parece si te vienes con nosotros?

- Tu eres... Sirius Black¿verdad?

- Sí. Apúrate, que hace frío. Además Filch nos está mirando.

- Eh... está bien -Dijo Remus, y se subió junto con Sirius al pequeño bote. Éste se movió por arte de magia, mientras Peter soltaba un gritito de emoción. Remus estaba extrañado; ¿No los Black odiaban a los mestizos? Y si éste era Black¿Por qué era tan amable con él?-. A ti no te conozco.

- Pe-peter Pettigrew.

- Tus padres son aurores¿verdad?

- Sí. Tu apellido no me suena... Lupin... ¿De qué familia provienes?

- Eh... mi padre es muggle. Por eso no te suena -Miró a todos, esperando que dijeran algo. Pero más se impresionó él, al ver que a nadie parecía importarle. Peter abrió la boca, y luego la cerró sin decir nada-. Mi madre es maga; Etienne Lune.

- ¡Yo he leído sobre ella! -Saltó James, emocionado.- Fue de la casa de Ravenclaw; Premio anual, delegada, prefecto, prestó servicios al colegio, y fue subsecretaria del ministro Franz Oliver. Pero luego el ministro la despidió por que se casó...

- ...con Gabriel Lupin -Terminó Remus, con una cara impredecible-. El ministro era de una familia de magos de sangre pura, y era de pensamiento muy medieval. Por eso, cuando mi madre se casó con mi padre la despidió; luego el mismo ministro fue despedido por adherir a Grindelwald. Pero el nuevo ministro no le devolvió el trabajo a mi madre; un tipo, Abraxas Malfoy, le "recomendó" que no la volviera a contratar -Dijo Remus, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos. Ahora ya se sentía parte de la conversación-. Aunque una vez que el profesor Dumbledore derrotó a Grindelwald, un nuevo estandarte de magia oscura apareció...

- Lord Voldemort -Escupió Sirius, y los miró a todos. James lo miraba con cara de ignorancia; Remus se concentró en sus zapatos, visiblemente afectado y Peter miró hacia el agua, con cara de terror-. Mi madre tambien adhiere a ese maniático de la sangre pura. Aunque, según algunos rumores, él es un mestizo.

- Franz Oliver seguía odiando a mi madre. Al parecer, él tenía la estúpida idea de que mi madre accedería a casarse con él. Por eso, fue el quien financió a Voldemort, al menos hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que éste hacía con el dinero. Aunque él decidió un ataque que se hizo; le pidió a Fenrir Greyback que hiciera a mi madre pagar por esa traición a la sangre.

- ¿Fenrir Greyback? -Preguntó atemorizado Peter, y todos lo miraron.- ¡He escuchado historias siniestras acerca de él! Al parecer es un licántropo -Todos intercambiaron miradas asustadas, todos menos Remus. Éste seguía concentrado en sus zapatos, triste.

- ¿Y cómo Greyback hizo a tu madre pagar? -Preguntó Sirius, y James le pegó un codazo en las costillas; Remus miraba sus zapatos, y una lágrima cayó sobre ellos.

- ¡Sirius! -Exclamó James, profundamente asombrado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado?

- No te preocupes, Potter. Eh... Sirius, no creo que ustedes sean lo suficientemente maduros para conocer la forma en la cual Greyback se vengó de mi familia.

- ¡Ah, claro! -Soltó Sirius, haciendo movimientos con su mano, ofuscado.- Entonces te puedes dirigir a nosotros cuando seamos "lo suficientemente maduros para compartir contigo." ¿Verdad, chicos?

- No... yo no quería decir eso... lo siento...

- Está bien. ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó a James-

- No lo sé, esto no lo mencionan en _La historia de Hogwarts. -_El bote paró contra una roca, una especie de muelle subterráneo, y Filch gritó con voz de trueno.

- ¡Todos abajo! Vamos, niñita, baja. ¡He dicho que TODOS ABAJO! -Todos los alumnos bajaron, y se alisaron las túnicas. Algunos estaban visiblemente asustados, y James reconoció unos pendientes de rabanitos. Kendra Baggins llevaba su pelo color miel atado en una coleta, y tenía una expresión de ausencia. James no reconocía a nadie más, a excepción de un niño flacucho, de pelo negro y desordenado, y de repente se dió cuenta de que miraba un espejo. Siguió a Filch de cerca, que regañaba a Lily Evans. De pronto, salieron a una extensión enorme de césped, y Filch siguió un caminito hecho con piedras hasta el castillo. Golpeó la puerta nueve veces seguidas, ante el silencio de los principiantes.

**N/A: No sé cuan largo me ha kedado, pero espero ke lo lean de todos modos. Filch lleva a los alumnos de primer año porke se me olvidó el nombre del guardabosques antes de Hagrid, además me parece interesante las escenas ke logre con Filch y Sirius.**

**¡Se terminaron los examenes de mi colegio! (Darnox baila la conga) Ahora sólo keda esperar los resultados, asi ke deseenme suerte. Si lo hacen por reviews, mejor.**


	3. Black Sheep

**N/A: Aki viene el siguiente chapt. de esta historia, ke hace tiempo ke tenía botada. Porfa, la verdad ya no sé ke más hacer, pero se resume en cuatro palabras: SI LEEN DEJEN REVIEWS. No sé si me está kedando bien (si son observadores se darán cuenta de ke he cambiado el chapt. 2 por unos reviews ke recibi). Dedicado a Joanne Distte y a De4d lady, fieles de Bella, y a toxic.secrets ke tiene ke soportar mis niñadas x)**

- Capítulo 3 -

**Oveja Negra**

_"Incluso en las mejores familias, en la crema y nata de la sociedad, existe una oveja negra."_

La puerta enorme de madera se abrió lentamente, rechinando. Un hombre bajo, de pelo rubio y cano, salió con una sonrisa enorme, apenas visible bajo su bigote rojizo de morsa. Llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda con bordes plateados. Su coronilla brillaba a la luz de las antorchas del vestíbulo.

-¡Buenas noches, novatos! Yo soy el profesor Horace Slughorn, subdirector de Hogwarts, profesor de Pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin–Dijo, y miró a Filch, ahí parado, con cara de bobo -. Señor Filch, el profesor Dumbledore lo espera en el Gran Salón. Dice que se apresure –Agregó, y Filch salió corriendo -. Como varios de ustedes sabrán, ahora se celebrará la ceremonia de selección de casas. Pueden estar en Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Síganme.

Todos cruzaron el Vestíbulo, ensimismados. El techo de éste no se veía, y las paredes eran alumbradas con antorchas. Una enorme escalera de mármol se extendía a su derecha, y una puerta enorme de madera delante de ellos. El profesor Slughorn los guió hacia una especie de salita a un costado, y los miró de nuevo, con la misma sonrisa.

- Ahora formarán una fila, y me seguirán hacia el Gran Salón. Serán llamados uno por uno, para pasar la prueba de selección –Dijo, y una sonrisita maligna se asomó a su rostro.

- Disculpe, señor Slughorn, pero según lo que mi padre me ha contado, la selección se hace con un sombrero viejo –Dijo James, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a él -. ¿No es eso verdad, señor?

-¿James Potter? Sí, es un sombrero viejo llamado "Sombrero Seleccionador". Y, creo, es más inteligente que tú –Agregó Slughorn, mirando a James con fastidio. Le acababa de arruinar la broma de la selección, y eso le disgustaba. Unas risitas se escucharon, pero fueron apagadas al escuchar el tronar de los nudillos de Sirius, que estaba parado cerca de James. El único que no paró de reír fue el chico de pelo negro, Severus Snape, que al parecer no había escuchado la advertencia no verbal de Sirius.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

- Eh... no, nada –Respondió Severus luego de reír, con los ojos llorosos.

- Entonces cállate –Le espetó Sirius-. ¡Y lávate el pelo, asqueroso!

Todos rieron, incluso Slughorn tuvo un principio de risa, que apagó al instante. Salió de la habitación, dándoles la espalda. Unos segundos después volvió, y les ordenó que le siguieran. Cruzaron nuevamente el Vestíbulo, pero ésta vez se dirigieron hacia las grandes puertas de roble. Al entrar, James sufrió un ataque de pánico: todos los alumnos (cerca de novecientos, o más) los miraban, sin contar a los profesores y al director, Albus Dumbledore, que los miraba con una expresión extraña. De pronto Slughorn entró con un taburete, que tenía un sombrero negro, viejo y raído. Cuando lo dejó sobre el piso, se abrió un hoyo en él, y comenzó a cantar con voz pastosa. Al terminar, todos aplaudieron, menos los novatos, que no entendían aún la razón de la canción.

- Bien, chicos, aquí están todos ordenados en una lista. Cuando los llame, pasan adelante y se ponen el Sombrero Seleccionador que el señor Potter fue tan amable de señalar.

Todos estaban nerviosos, menos Sirius, que mantenía su expresión elegante de "no me interesa nada", aunque James notó como éste movía sus manos exageradamente, y pestañeaba a cada segundo, imperceptiblemente. El profesor Slughorn desenrrolló el pergamino parsimoniosamente, y leyo el primer nombre con voz atronadora.

- ¡Abbot, Humphrey! -Un chico pequeño y rubio, de nariz aflautada, se adelantó del grupo. Estaba brilloso de sudado, y el gorro le tapó hasta la nariz. Durante veinte segundos, nadie dijo nada. Luego:

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Avery, Balian!

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Baggins, Kendra!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¿Crees que te llamen luego? -Preguntó James a Sirius, pero Slughorn lo calló.

- ¡Black, Sirius!

Sirius se adelanto del grupo, mientras un montón de ojos curiosos lo observaban. James le deseó suerte, y unos ojos castaños brillaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Andrómeda Black lo saludaba con la mano, y Sirius se puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

-_ Otro Black más... pero tú no eres como los otros..._

- No, claro que no lo soy -Susurró Sirius, cerrando los ojos.

- _Entonces donde te pondré... vamos, dime donde y yo lo haré..._

- En Slytherin por ningún motivo, y tampoco en Hufflepuff.

- _Si no quieres que sea en Slytherin, ni tampoco en Hufflepuff, entonces sólo puedo decir..._

- ¡Gryffindor! -La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos, y se oyó un grito ahogado. Una chica en la mesa de Slytherin, de pelo rubio ceniza y ojos azules, estaba con los ojos como platos. Narcissa miraba a Sirius como si éste tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa; Andrómeda, en cambio, levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación, al igual que James.

- Sólo quedamos nosotros tres -Observó James, pasando los brazos por los hombros de Remus y Peter justo cuando Slughorn vociferaba: _"¡Bones, Amelia!"_.

- ¿Nosotros... tres? -Preguntó Peter, mirando desorientado a James.- ¡Ah! Lo siento, Lupin.

- No te preocupes, haz como que no existo -Susurró Lupin sonriendo, y metió su mano dentro del pantalón. Sacó una tableta de chocolate, y, partiéndola en trozos, dijo:- ¿Quieren?

- Siento que si como algo lo vomitaré.

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Cadwallader, Emilyn!

- ¡Gryffindor!

- Esa chica me está mirando -Susurró James, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Peter y Remus ahogaron una risa, con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Chang, Len!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Dolohov, Antonin!

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Evans, Lilian!

- ¡Es ella! -Exclamó James, dando un codazo a Remus. Éste, mientras sollozaba, miraba a la chica pelirroja. Caminó tímidamente hasta que se sentó en el taburete, y el sombrero le tapó toda la cara. Estuvieron en ascuas durante unos segundos, pero entonces:

- ¡Gryffindor!

- ¡Garnet, Alice!

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Jagd, Eloise!

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Jenkins, Katherine! -Una muchacha pequeña, morena y de ojos rasgados caminó con garbo hasta el taburete, y justo cuando el sombrero tocó su pelo azabache, exclamó:

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Jones, Gwenog!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Jorkins, Bertha!

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Lesperance, Paul!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Longbottom, Frank! -Un chico pequeño, de pelo rizado y castaño, se adelantó a todos con decisión. Una de las profesoras, que llevaba una capa esmeralda, le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Gryffindor!

- ¡Lovegood, Dick!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Lune, Selena!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Lupin, Remus!

- ¡Te toca! -Lo apremió James, empujándolo desde el hombro. Remus avanzó temeroso, y se puso el sombrero hasta que le tapó los ojos.

- _Veo una gran inteligencia, sí, una gran inteligencia. Y una valentía enorme. También eres esforzado, sí. Pero donde te pondré..._

- Ponme en... Gryffindor... ponme en Gryffindor...

- _Ya veo... tu intención es cierta pelirroja, sí... entonces, si tu quieres, entonces te pondré en..._

- ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de Gryffindor volvió a estallar en aplausos, y Sirius le hizo un gesto de aprobación. James, nervioso, estaba con los ojos cerrados y sudando, asi que no le dijo nada.

- ¡McMillan, Sean!

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Marsh, Julia!

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Nott, Siegfrid!

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Pettigrew, Peter! -Peter soltó un chillido muy agudo, y comenzó a trastabillar hacia el taburete. Sirius silbó, y levantó los pulgares. Peter soltó una risita nerviosa, y se tropezó con la escalera. La nariz le comenzó a sangrar por el golpe, y algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw rompieron en carcajadas. Al final, cuando Peter logró llegar al taburete, se puso el gorro que le llegó hasta la prominente nariz.

- ¡Gryffindor! -Vociferó el Sombrero, luego de tres minutos de espera.

- ¡Potter, James!

- Está bien, concéntrate y cálmate, no importa que todo el colegio te esté mirando. Y ella tambien... ¡Oh, dios! Calma, calma y todo saldrá bien, al menos no será como lo de Peter... -James murmuraba tratando de calmarse a si mismo, pero le sudaban tanto las manos que se las tuvo que secar con las mangas de la túnica. Cuando llegó al taburete, lo último que vió fue las caras de expectación de todo el alumnado. El sombrero le tapó los ojos, pero aún así oía los murmullos de los demás, hasta que una voz amortiguada le llegó claramente, como si sólo se oyera en su cabeza.

-_ Sangre de ambos bandos, ya veo... Y tienes valentía y astucia, ambición y fiereza... Pero, dónde quieres que te ponga..._

- No me pongas en Slytherin... en Slytherin no...

-_ En Slytherin no, ya veo... Pero serías grandioso ahí... sólo debes decirlo..._

- En Slytherin por ningún motivo... Ponme en Gryffindor, con mis amigos...

- _Entonces quieres estar sólo con tus amigos, ¿Eh?... ¿Y qué hay sobre una pelirroja? Pero si tu lo deseas..._

- ¡Gryffindor!

- No he estado mal, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó James a sus amigos, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Sirius le dió un apretón de manos tan fuerte que los dedos le quedaron morados, Remus lo abrazó y Peter soltó un chillido de emoción. Pero James buscaba a alguien más. Ahí estaba Lily, conversando con un alumno de quinto que llevaba una insignia con una P.

- ¡Shacklebolt, Kingsley!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Smith, Franz! -Un muchacho alto y flaco, de pelo rubio, rizado y nariz respingada caminó con desición al taburete. Apenas el sombrero tocó la cabeza del chico, vociferó:

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Snape, Severus! -El chico de pelo negro y largo recorrió el tramo desde la fila hasta el taburete en un segundo, con expresión inexcrutable. La túnica negra ondeaba a su paso, y cuando se sentó el salón entero se calló. Tenía un aura fría y siniestra, y sus ojos negros permanecieron sin el más mínimo signo de miedo, vergüenza, nerviosismo, ni nada. El sombrero estuvo durante cinco pequeños segundos sobre su cabeza, y luego gritó algo que la mayoría esperaba escuchar.

- ¡Slytherin!

Era el último de la lista, y todos se sentaron. Ansiosos por comer, Sirius y James comenzaron a golpear la mesa con los puños, haciendo ruido. Peter levantó una mano para golpear, pero luego la bajó y se contentó con ver cómo Sirius y James hacían que los prefectos de su casa se exasperaran. Remus sólo se puso una mano en la frente, haciendo un gesto negativo.

- A los nuevos, ¡Bienvenidos! Y a los que no lo son, ¡Bienvenidos otra vez! Hoy comienza un nuevo año escolar, para todos los alumnos. Pero como sé que están ansiosos por comer -Señaló a Sirius y James, que se sonrojaron-, no los entretengo más. ¡Al ataque!

Todos los platos de oro de las mesas se llenaron de comida, y los alumnos novatos, impresionados, miraron debajo de la mesa para descubrir el origen de la comida. Todos menos James.

- La comida la hacen los elfos domésticos, en las cocinas que están justo debajo de Hogwarts. Esa idea fue de Helga Hufflepuff, pues estaba cansada de tener que llamar a los elfos todas las veces. Rowena Ravenclaw contrató a familias de elfos para poder atender el castillo. Salazar Slytherin jamás tuvo problemas, porque su comida llegaba sin necesidad de que él los llamara. Se supone que él intimidaba a los Elfos para que le sirvieran rápido y callado. Entonces, Godric Gryff...

- James -Llamó Sirius, con una pierna de pollo en una mano y una cara de exasperación-, cállate, ¿sí? Cuando como no me gusta que me distraigan. Sólo me interesa que los Elfos sigan cocinando tan bien como hasta ahora, y que mi pollo no se escape corriendo por arte de magia.

- ¿Eso puede pasar? -Preguntó una chica nueva, mirando con desconfianza el pollo que descansaba delante de ella.

- Si tienes primas mayores que tú que te odien sentadas contigo en la mesa, es probable.

- Sirius, estás manchando la túnica con comida.

- ¡Oh, dios! Eh... _¡Fregotego!_

- ¿Magia a tu edad, pequeño? -Preguntó uno de los prefectos, que llevaba un aro en la oreja. Parecía realmente impresionado, y también se estaba manchando la túnica con la comida por la impresión.

- ¿Nunca te han mandado a limpiar una casa de cuatro pisos en un solo día, verdad? -Preguntó Sirius, sirviéndose más de todo lo que estaba cerca de él.

Estaban comiendo cuando de pronto, justo cuando Peter estiraba una mano para sacar mas pollo, desaparecieron todas las deliciosas comidas y aparecieron los postres. Despistado como estaba, Peter metió toda la mano y parte del antebrazo en un pastel de crema. Sirius volvió a demostrar sus artes limpiadoras con la varita, y siguieron comiendo más postre. Cuando estaban todos satisfechos, la comida volvió a desaparecer y Dumbledore volvió a levantarse de su asiento.

- Como sé que están deseosos de dormir en las que serán sus camas por el año completo, no les entretengo más. Asi que, buenas noches. ¡Pip, pip!

Todos los alumnos fueron a sus casas, los de primero detrás del prefecto del aro en la oreja, que llevaba una mancha de color naranja en la túnica.

- La contraseña, por favor.

- _Semper fidelis_.

- Pasen.

Todos pasaron por el hueco de la muralla, y contemplaron el esplendor de la sala común de los leones. Sirius, Remus, James y Peter subieron a su pieza, seguidos por Frank Longbottom. Éste, apenas llegó, se acostó y se durmió pesadamente. Mientras Remus ordenaba sus cosas, Sirius comenzaba a jugar con una escoba en miniatura y Peter sacaba varias revistas y las dejaba en un taburete, James sacó un espejo y exclamó hacia su reflejo:

- ¡Joseph Potter!

El padre de James apareció al instante en el espejo, mirando con interés el dormitorio. Luego de revisar hasta el último recodo, declaró solemnemente:

- No quedaste en Slytherin.

- No, quedé en Gryffindor. ¿No es genial?

- Eh... claro que lo es -dijo Joseph, con un tono de decepción en la voz-. Entonces no puedo darte consejos sobre donde sentarte, dormir. Bueno, dejémos el tema. ¿Qué tal te pareció Dumbledore?

- ¡Es un genio! De sólo verlo, lo sé. Se refleja.

James y su padre siguieron conversando, hasta que todos se acostaron. James, una vez dormido, comenzó a soñar cosas extrañas, todas referentes a Hogwarts, y a cierta pelirroja. Pero él no era el único que soñaba con una pelirroja...

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

- ¡Apúrense, que tengo hambre!

- Ya, ya, Sirius, tu siempre tienes hambre. No creas que no me dí cuenta de que te comiste mis pasteles de calabaza.

- Pero si tenía hambre... vamos, James, no te enojes.

- Ya, no me enojo, pero deja de abrazarme, tarado.

Los cuatro llegaron al Gran Comedor, que estaba atestado de alumnos. La profesora McGonagall les pasó sus horarios, que indicaban horas dobles de pociones con los Slytherin, luego horas dobles de Transformaciones con los Ravenclaws, y así todo el día. Entonces entraron las lechuzas; una lechuza con túnicas negras para Peter, una lechuza marrón con ropa extra para Remus, una lechuza con un paquete misterioso para James, y, por último, un búho gris perla con un Howler para Sirius.

- ¡Ábrelo, antes de que explote! -Exclamó James, atemorizado.

- ¡Ya lo sé! -Dijo Sirius, pero el sobre explotó, se abrió, y se elevó unos centímetros por la mesa, quedando a vista de todos los Gryffindors. Entonces, con un escupitajo de cenizas, comenzó a gritar:

- ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME PASAR UNA VERGÜENZA COMO ÉSTA, NIÑATO ESTÚPIDO! -Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, pero el sobre siguió gritando con la voz de su madre-. ¿SABES TODO LO QUE HABLAN DEL PRIMER BLACK QUE ESTÁ EN GRYFFINDOR? -Y, girando hacia Narcissa y cambiando de voz a la de un hombre, siguió más calmado pero igual de fuerte-. ¿SABES QUE EL JOVEN MALFOY ACABA DE PEDIRME TU MANO, CISSY? -Y se deshizo en llamas.

Varios alumnos quedaron impresionados; otros, llorando de las carcajadas. Narcissa, que normalmente era de una palidez amarfilada, ahora estaba completamente ruborizada, al igual que Lucius, que se escondía detrás de _El Profeta_.

- Muy bien, chicos, hora de irse -Sugirió implacable James, tomando sus cosas y un pastelito de calabaza.

- Yo opino igual -dijo Lupin, y siguió a James y Peter.

Pero Sirius seguía sentado, mirando el lote de cenizas en la mesa, y calculando las posibilidades. Él no era el primer Gryffindor; su tío Alphard fue Gryffindor sus últimos años en Hogwarts, luego de volver de Beauxbatons. Y un tío abuelo llamado Phineas, aunque le había valido el ser borrado del árbol familiar. ¿A él lo borrarían tambien? Tomó unos pastelitos de calabaza y salió del Comedor, siguiendo a Remus. Cuando logró juntarse con sus amigos, Peter chocó con una estatua de una bruja jorobada.

- ¿No me estaban esperando? -Preguntó Sirius poniendo cara de perrito triste.

- Me parece que es obvio -Respondió James, quitándole varios pastelitos de calabaza de las manos y engulliéndolos de un sólo mordisco.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Un buho negro, ciego y siniestro entró por una ventana, dejó un sobre azul brilloso en su cabeza, y emprendió el vuelo nuevamente.

- Vuelvo a decir: ¿Qué es eso? -Repitió Peter, mirando el sobre azul.

- Es un sobre reflexivo. Refleja algo que tu quieras.

- Ábrelo, no vaya a ser que explote como el Howler de tu madre.

Sirius abrió el sobre, que no tenía firma, y éste se elevó en el aire, y una voz amortiguada exclamó:

- _¡Morsmordre!_

La Marca Tenebrosa, en una versión en miniatura, se elevó sobre las cabezas de los chicos, y se esfumó al instante.

- Ya me esperaba que ella se uniese a ese maniático.

- ¿Ella quién?

- ¿Quién más? Bellatrix...

**N/Pp: Aki lo terminé! Yo creo ke pronto actualizo Sepulcro Esmeralda, o los Siete Pecados Capitales. Y si dejan reviews en mi nueva colección de viñetas "Realidad Mortífaga" (publicidad subliminal xD) y me piden ke escriba sobre algun mortifago, entonces actualizo ese tmb. Y (más publicidad xD) pronto sacaré otra colección de viñetas llamada "True Odd Love", de parejas raras, y un fic AU sobre Bellatrix (de hecho ya tengo el prólogo escrito). Asi ke pronto tendrán más Darnox, para variar.**


End file.
